


Detention

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, Costumes, M/M, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus supervises Harry's detention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detention

**Author's Note:**

> Written Nov 2009 for Daily_deviant. Thanks to eeyore9990 for the encouragement and the superfast beta!

** Detention **

"You don't have to call me 'sir', Professor."

Severus arched a brow, Harry's words grating on his nerves, and he stalked over to him. Grasping the red and yellow striped tie, he pulled Harry close. "Such arrogance deserves a fitting punishment," he murmured in Harry's ear. 

Harry reached up, wrapping his fists in Severus's robes. "Another detention, sir?" he breathed out and swallowed.

"Yes, Potter, as that is the reason why we are here." Severus let Harry's tie slowly slide from his fingers. A tug released the knot and let the ends trail down each side of Harry's throat, the tips of his fingers just grazing the skin of Harry's Adam's apple.

Severus turned, stalking toward the back of the room, and Harry followed, loosening up the top button of his shirt. "Cleaning cauldrons?" He glanced around the room, and then grinned at Severus. 

"A bit of corporal punishment?" Harry winked at Severus as he spun around and glared at Harry. "What?"

In a swirl of robes, Severus was once again upon Harry, pulling him close and breathing down upon him. "This attitude is unbecoming, Mister Potter. One would think you enjoy such punishments and spending time in my company." 

"I…"

Again, Severus ran his fingers over Harry's skin, pressing one long, potion-stained digit across Harry's mouth before tracing the plump line of his lips. "Not another impudent word out of your mouth…" Severus's hand moved from Harry's cheek down to his chin, sliding even farther along his throat to the tie strand. Gathering up one side, he draped it across Harry's mouth. "I have other ways of making certain you are silent."

Harry blew the tie away and licked his lips, watching Severus watch his tongue make the trek across his mouth. "That sounded like a threat."

Severus's lips quirked in something between a smirk and a smile which wasn't an entirely pleasant sight. "I never make threats, only promises." 

Pressing his entire body against Harry's, then backing away, Severus turned toward the storeroom door, his teaching robes making a wide arc and flaring out over Harry's black loafers.

The black cloth came to a rest and pooled over Harry's feet, covering the bottom of his own school robes, the blacks commingling together as Harry listened with half an ear to Severus's rumblings. His eyes glazed over as he listened to Severus's voice until the calloused fingertips were pressing into his cheeks once again.

"Mister Potter. How many times must I repeat myself?" Severus's black eyes seemed to glitter in the low lights of the room, and Harry met his gaze as Severus continued to rant.

"Pay attention to the finer details…"

Harry licked his lips and gave no other indication of his intentions as he shoved Severus back against the wall of the stockroom. "Gods, I love it when you act like this!"

The air rushed out of Severus and whooshed across Harry's cheek. No other sound followed it as both men fumbled and fought with the fabric of their clothing.

"Merlin! I had bloody forgotten all the damned buttons on these things," Harry snarled and then ripped the folds of Severus's robes open. Buttons shot off in several directions, pinging off the stone walls and bottles.

Severus snorted as he pulled the tie from Harry's neck and tossed it over his shoulder. "Do be careful and watch what you are doing. The robes I am glad to be quit of; however, the potions would cause quite a stir should they all mix at once." He drew Harry's shirt over his head, throwing it out of the storeroom as well. Reaching out, he tweaked first one, then the second of Harry's nipples, playing with them until they were tight, pert peaks. His hands slid down, then grasped Harry through his trousers and began undoing the button and zip.

Harry grabbed Severus by his lapels and bodily moved him to the rolling ladder that led to the upper shelves. "You mean to tell me there's not some kind of charm to make the bottles unbreakable?" He leaned his head down and licked up Severus's throat, nibbling on his Adam's apple before sucking on the knot of muscle.

Severus's chuckle turned into a moan as he tried to lean his head back between the rungs of the ladder. "Idiot… it's still glass, but yes… it's there. Now shut up and put your mouth to better uses."

"Ha-ha! I knew it." Harry grinned. "I love it when you are forceful."

Severus shook his head and shoved Harry's trousers to the floor. "And I love it when you shut up and fuck me. Now do so." He slung one leg up on Harry's waist and pulled him in closer, murmuring a spell as he wrapped his hand around Harry's cock.

Harry moaned and thrust into Severus's hand. "Yeah, all right… I think I can still manage that."

Severus chuckled. "I knew there was a reason I kept such a young catamite around."

"I resemble that remark." Harry laughed and thrust his hips forward, cutting off Snape's chuckle and entering Severus in one smooth motion. "Gods, I love having an older, experienced lover," he breathed, waiting mere seconds for Severus to adjust, before pulling back and slamming in again.

Severus hummed and wrapped his other leg around Harry and canted his hips, matching Harry's forward momentum stroke for stroke. "I know," he purred.

Harry grinned and continued to shove into Severus, his thrusts becoming more and more erratic.

Severus hung on to Harry and to the ladder, driving himself down on to Harry's cock, just as hard as Harry pushed into him. 

The bottles on the shelves rattled, threatening to tip off the edges as Severus reached down between them, wrapping his hand around his prick and sliding his hand up and down the length. 

Harry watched, gasping out nonsense to Severus as his come splashed up on to Harry's stomach. His own orgasm soon followed and he collapsed forward, pressing Severus's back into the ladder.

Breathing heavily against Severus's chest, Harry pressed a kiss to his pale skin. "Damn… your detentions would have been much more fun had they really been like that."

Severus snorted and eased his legs down from around Harry's waist. "While indulging your fantasies of dressing up and school boy fantasies might be something on my to-do list now, I highly doubt that your adolescent charms would have moved me."

Harry chuckled and picked up a tattered piece of Severus's black robe. "No, I don't think so. Besides, I get the sole pleasure of tearing these things to shreds."


End file.
